


staying up late

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, cute boyfriends, honestly i just wrote this bc i miss my boyfriend, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changkyun and Jooheon met on Twitter, cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	staying up late

Changkyun was happy, he genuinely was. Sure, school was getting harder and his boss was testing the boys patience but overall things were looking up. He’d been talking to his friends a lot more lately, sometimes chatting back and forth for hours. Being on Twitter was also more fun again after he had muted some people.   
When he had finally gotten the courage to post the song he wrote, confessing his feelings for Jooheon, he was proud of himself; he had defied his anxiety for once! And then Jooheon had texted back and his anxiety sparked up again. It turns out that he had nothing to worry about though, seeing as an hour later Changkyun found himself with a boyfriend. So yeah, he was happy.   
Changkyun and Jooheon had been texting all day, sending memes and pictures of their cats and just being happy. Their friend thought that they were being cute, she loved their relationship. Changkyun loved it too.  
Even before dating, he had not often felt like he was actually annoying the other or wasn't good enough for him. It was kinda like that one John Mulaney bit, he never knew that a relationship was supposed to make you feel better about yourself.   
Dating Jooheon was easy, as morbid as that might sound. Because Jooheon didn't mind Changkyun spamming him, nor did he say anything when Changkyun once again complained about the people who were making his life a little harder. Changkyun felt okay with telling Jooheon even the most unimportant happenings of his day, felt safe falling asleep while on a call with the boy.   
So what if Changkyun didn't get to hug or kiss Jooheon right now or that he didn't get to just go over to his house whenever he wanted to? Changkyun was happy with their relationship and he’ll get to hold his boyfriend eventually.


End file.
